Twisted Minds
by Sedamentary
Summary: When a girl from Tamaki's past comes to the host club, the twins are the only ones who can see through her innocent act to the real her that lies underneath. Or is that just what she wants them to think? I promise the writing gets better after chapter 3!
1. Reunion

**_I do not own Ouran High school Host club or any of the characters mentioned in the chapter besides Rachel and Akemi_**

Hikaru: I'm bored

Kaoru: I know what you mean it's been so long since we had a new toy to play with.

HK

Rachel: This was the first time she had ever been to Japan and she was really nervous. What if she got the room wrong? What if Tamaki wasn't in music room three, and she interrupted a music class or something! Rachel didn't think she could handle that. On the other hand what if he was in music room three? She hadn't seen him since he lived in France and she really wanted to. "Okay. I just got to remain calm," she said out loud. Then she opened the doors of the host club.

HK

Kaoru: "Yay! A new toy," he said this while looking at the new girl that was just entering the host club doors. It was a beautiful brunette with natural blond highlights. She had eyes not unlike Tamaki's but they had a certain gleam about them, that told him she would be a fun one to play with, him and his brother stood up simultaneously and walked over to the new toy being careful to step at the same pace and hold the same mischievous expressions.

Twins: "Hi, who are you?"

Rachel: "I'm R-

Twins: "Is this your first day at Ouran?"

Rachel: "Yes, I-

Hikaru: "She seams a little shy, don't you think Kaoru?"

Kaoru: "I think your right Hikaru."

HK

Tamaki: "The twins are up to their old tricks again I see. Ambushing a new guest, I really shouldn't be surprised. Excuse me ladies I have to go save our newest guest.

Akemi: "Tamaki"(full of emotion)

Tamaki: "Don't worry my blessed angel of love, I'll be back, but for now I must go protect our new costumer just like you protect me with your love."

Akemi: "Oh Tamaki."

Tamaki: Another new costumer, how interesting Tamaki thought while he stood up. I hope she doesn't get scared off by the twins. They can be really foolish sometimes. Always getting up in the new costumers faces. How were they ever going to become gentlemen like himself. As he neared the twins, he caught glimpses of the one sided conversation.

Kaoru: "I think your right Hikaru."

Hikaru: "Maybe if we do this she'll open up a bit," the twins start to move in closer to the new girl.

Tamaki: Speaking from right behind the twins "Stop that, how many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests." Tamaki pushes the twins out of the way, and is about to go into his special act for new guests until he realizes who it is and stops himself. He doesn't say anything but just stands there stunned by the sight of the girl he hasn't seen in such a long time.

HK

Rachel: "Tamaki!" This was said with a sign of recognition, and joy. Then she hugged him like she used to when they were younger. They were finally back together. She didn't know why she had chosen to leave him in the first place… oh yeah her parents in Canada.

Tamaki: "Rachel!" He said with equal enthusiasm, and quickly hugged her back, he had deeply missed her over the last few years and was glad she was with him again.

Everyone (host members and guests): "Is this girl Tamaki's girlfriend?"

Tamaki and Rachel: Stares at each other and starts laughing.

Tamaki: "No were cousins. Rachel used to visit me every summer when I lived with my mom in France, but I haven't seen her since I came to Japan. Until now."

Rachel: "Yeah. Oh by the way I have some gifts for the club members. Tamaki's told me a lot about all of you! But the gifts are based off of what Kyoya has told me."

Tamaki: "When did you start talking to Kyoya?"

Rachel: "Actually he contacted me to find out my relation to you, and I wanted to make sure you weren't getting into any trouble so I asked for regular updates on your life and the people you hang out with. Anyways for Kyoya some pictures of Tamaki when he was little. You said you wanted them for a picture book or something?"

Kyoya: "Thank you."

Rachel: "For Honey… that is what they call you right?"

Honey: "Yaaaa!"

Rachel: "I have a bag of maple candy, and Mori can have this one of a kind Canadian maple kendo stick."

Honey: "Takashi look at this strange candy(pointing to maple candy). Thanks Ray-chan!"

Mori: "Yeah thanks."

Rachel: "For Huruhi I got a translated version of a Canadian cookbook, and the twins-

Twins: "Yes?"

Rachel: "I got my favorite book translated for Kaoru, and for Hikaru *punches him in the stomach* that's for annoying me to death earlier(turns to Kaoru) here give this to Hikaru when he gets up off the ground."

Kaoru: "What is it?"

Rachel: "A stuffed beaver that says random Canadian sayings when you press its stomach. I figured Hikaru would find it amusing… for a little while anyways."  
>Hikaru: This girl is pretty cool, if not a bit crazy, Hikaru thought as he lifted himself off the ground. Though it would probably seem a bit weird if he complemented her on punching him in the stomach, so instead he glared at her and asked "Why didn't you punch Kaoru as well?"<p>

Rachel: Because from what Kyoya said it sounded like you could handle a punch better than Kaoru.

Kaoru: Hikaru, why are you being so mean?

Hikaru: I'm sorry Kaoru, forgive me?

Kaoru: Of course, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Kaoru. (twin moment!)

Rachel: She takes out her phone and secretly snaps a photo of the twin moment. It was totally hot but she wasn't going to say anything to them. What would Tamaki think if she did? So instead, to try to make a point that she wasn't interested at all, she pushed the two of them apart and calmly stated "Brake it up. If you homo's want to get all mushy do it away from the public eye." Everyone stared at her stunned. The twins seamed twice as stunned as everyone else though. Now that she was done playing a quick game with the twins it was time to get down to business. "Oh by the way, my uncle said you guys had to show me around the school. We are in the same home room after all." That's when she got bored and decided to leave music room three. Knowing the twins would have no choice but to follow her.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters in the chapter besides Rachel. Also my friend who normally edits for me is on vacation so if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes it's because of that(i'll try editing myself but i'm really bad). Hope you are enjoying my first Fanfic so far, and thanks to anyone who reviews!_**

Rachel: She heard the door closing slowly behind her. She probably had about 2 seconds before the twins recovered from their surprise and came after her. So she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her friend back in Canada, along with the picture she had just taken *ACKK I CAN"T BELIEVE I GOT TO SEE THEM IN PERSON! BELIEVE IT OR NOT THEIR EVEN HOTTER THAN THEY WERE ON THE DVD!* When she finished, she quickly pressed send and shoved the cell in her pocket just as she heard the door open behind her. She foolishly expected the twins but of coarse her idiot cousin wouldn't let her go so soon after seeing her for the first time in years.

Tamaki: "Rachel? Why do you need the twins to show you around, I'm you cousin!"

Rachel: She could see tears of hurt forming in his eyes. Great, he didn't grow out of this (heavy sarcasm). He is so over emotional! The littlest things got him going. She knew that she had to face him with logic and a little drama in order to get him back through those doors, and the twins out here. She answered him with (fake) tears in her eyes "Because, they know where all my classes are, *sniffle* and you shouldn't let your guests down just for me"

Tamaki: (on the brink of tears) "Rachel, your too kind sometimes, but the girls would understand."

Rachel: "I'm sorry I just can't stand the thought of other people being inconvenienced by me. Besides, were going to have the rest of the year to catch up." She said this with so much (fake) emotion in her voice that Tamaki would have to let her go on the tour of the school with the twins!

Tamaki: He whispered in a sad hushed tone "I understand but promise me you won't get into any trouble"

Rachel: This was her opportunity to take full advantage of her cousin. Sure she loved him and all, but she was still going to have to put up with his emotions for a year so she deserved some compensation, Right? "I promise, but…" she trails off into a sob.

Tamaki: "But what" Tamaki pipes up in a worried tone.

Rachel: "I barely have any money so what if I get hurt on the way to your house. I'm no good with maps, so I could end up in some alleyway getting kidnapped by terrorists." She burst into tears for affect and knew she had him in the next second when he wraped his arms around her to for comfort.

HK

Tamaki: After about two minutes of staying in that position his arms wrapped around his cousin to comfort them both, his mind playing over and over again, the images of his cousin in a black alley being taken by giant Mori-sized thugs. He stood upright and took one of his debit cards out of his pocket. He held it out and whispered with a small smile forming on his face with the knowledge that he might have just saved his cousins life. "This has 13 million yen on it; it should be enough to keep you safe, the password is 3471." His cousin stood there looked up at him with tears in her eyes and took it from him.

Rachel: She whispered a "thank you" and stuck it in her pocket. Then pointing to the host club door she whispered "Now go to your guests, make them happy, and don't worry for me. I'll be fine, thanks to you"

Tamaki: He felt so good, as he turned and entered the host club doors again. His cousin would be safe. When he entered he saw the twin's eyes full of shock but besides that they looked normal. So he turned to them calmly stating "You boys have no more guests scheduled today so why don't you go show my cousin around." Normally he would be worried about the shady twins hurting his cousin but he had already witnessed along with everyone else that she wasn't fooled by their act. She had really made him proud.

Twins: "Okay." The twins turned to each other with evil grins.

Tamaki: This worried Tamaki but he knew he had to let his cousin deal with them. She was right he had a responsibility to his club and he was determined to fulfill it. "I will make my guests happy whatever the cost!" he yelled out load by accident, he felt so embarrassed because everyone was looking at him strangely. That embarrassment was enough to make him crawl into a corner and rolled himself into a ball of depression.

HK

Hikaru: He and his brother opened the door simultaneously. They had silently decided to keep their twin act up. They would get her to like them. They had to! It would be hilarious seeing the bosses face when they wrapped their arms around her right in front of him. Plus there was something about her the seamed different than most people. When they saw her she was walking away from the doors. Not bothering to see if anyone had followed, seemingly in her own world. Hikaru smiled leaned over to his brother whispering in his ear "wouldn't it be funny if we just appeared right beside her. She would probably jump three feat in the air. Maybe scream and make a huge fool of herself!" He knew it wouldn't earn them any brownie points with her but it would be a sort of revenge, and it would be sweat!

Kaoru: His brother was being ridiculous. She already didn't like them and he was just asking for trouble, but it was pretty harmless so he decided that it would be better to just go along with it. So he leaned over and whispered back to his brother "yeah that would be pretty funny"

Twins: They crept closer to her. Making sure their steps matched hers so she wouldn't hear them. They were quickly at her side. Gave a silent nod over her head and leaned in whispering in her ears. "It's not nice to embarrass us like that"

Hikaru: "Were going to have to punish you." She had stopped moving but held her bored expression. She did nothing besides stop and stare at them. There wasn't even a look of shock or surprise in her eyes. It wasn't fair. It was a simple plan that should have worked! It always worked, but apparently not on her.

Kaoru: Hmmmm interesting. She doesn't seam surprised at all. She must be more observant than we gave her credit for. We had assumed that she would be as easy to upset as Tamaki but she seams to be a lot calmer than milord.

Rachel: "Are you two just going to stand there gawking or are you going to show me our homeroom?" She says this in a bored expression like she doesn't care either way.

Hikaru: He noticed for the first time that he was in fact gawking. A flood of anger came upon him. Who does this girl think she is! She can't be that indifferent. She can't act like she wasn't affected by there move a minute ago. She can't punch him in the stomach and pretend she hates their brotherly love routine. She can't talk to them in that bored tone of voice, acting like there not human. IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! "Who do you think you are treating us like this? Do you enjoy this? Do we amuse you?" Hikaru yelled. He soon felt his brothers comforting hand on his shoulder and calmed down a little bit. So much for their brotherly love routine, Hikaru thought. There was no way she'd buy into it now… or was there? Before Hikaru could demise a scheme that would make her believe in brotherly love again she spoke.

Rachel: "That's better." She said this with a slightly mischievous look in her eye and a smug smile.

Twins: They both looked at each other with confusion. What was she talking about?

Rachel: "You guys finally put away that completely fake act, and revealed your true colours. To tell you the truth it can kind of get annoying when your speaking and moving at the same time. It's really weird and unnatural. Oh and to answer your question Hikaru, I do enjoy this, and of coarse you amuse me. That's what toys are for aren't they?

Kaoru: Yes, he definitely should have given her more credit. She was a fellow game player. The world was a game to her. Like us. She thought everyone was her toy, but she seamed to hide that fact from most people. He started walking to homeroom, processing the information along the way. His brother was soon walking beside him, Rachel keeping pace on his other side. Not a word was spoken on the way to homeroom though he could see the emotions of anger and admiration cross his brothers face, he could also see the smug look of victory on Rachel's face. They soon reached the home room. "Welcome to your new homeroom."

Hikaru: *yawns* "yeah hope you enjoy it (sarcastic)… Can we go now I'm bored?"

Kaoru: Hikaru seamed to be completely recovered from the incident before. He looked at his brother quickly and started walking towards the next classroom. After taking a few steps he noticed neither Hikaru nor Rachel was following him. They were just standing there, staring at him.

Rachel: "I have to agree with Hikaru, I'm bored." She pulls a debit card out of her pocket and states with slight eagerness and a hint of mischief in her voice "Let's go have some fun."


	3. Clothes, Phones, And Confessions

_**I do not own Ouran high School Host Club or any of the characters in the chapter besides Rachel, Katie, and Ducksucky(You'll find out who i mean in this chapter)Thanks to anyone who R/R.!**_

_**Katie: "Technically, Rachel does not own me as i am in fact an actual person!"(typed by the legit Katie!)**_

_**Rachel: "No one really cares what you think... this is my fanfic so lay off!"**_

_**Twins: "We care..." both grin evilly.**_

_**Rachel: "No one really cares what you two say either! And if any of you have any problems with grammatical errors BLAME KATIE! (She is my editor person... puppet...TOY!)**_

_**Twins: "We wanna play too!" **_

_**Katie: "ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND READ! Btw...I. AM. NOT. A. TOY!**_

Hikaru: "What exactly do you have in mind?" Hikaru asked a mischievous grin on his face. It was already clear that this new girl was going to be more fun than her cousin who just criticized everything they do.

Rachel: "Well, this happens to be one of Tamaki's debit cards".

Twins: "Ooooh."

Rachel: "And what I have in mind just so happens to be one of the most expensive, and the only clothing store in the world I actually like."

Twins: "Aaaaw."

Rachel: "It's actually right down the street from this school"

Twins: They stared at each other stunned. It couldn't be. It wasn't even possible.

Rachel: "It's called Hitachiin & Co."

Twins: It was. They both burst out laughing.

Rachel: She had a confused look on her face and asked "What's so funny"

Twins: Which just made them laugh harder.

Rachel: "If you don't like my choice in stores we can always blow Tamaki's money at some other expensive place"

Kaoru: In between his laughter he manages to choke out "No we love that store, it's the only place we ever shop" then continues to laugh. She may have had the upper hand for a little while but as soon as she expressed how much she liked their store they were restored to our rightful places as the game makers.

Rachel: Her face was beet red. You could see that she was unsure of what to say next. Then she hides her expression as she turns around and pulls something out of the shoulder bag she was carrying. It was a catalogue. She holds it out so the twins could see.

Hikaru: It was their seasonal catalogue. The one that holds their mothers designs, and a small section of their own designs. By now Kaoru has returned to his normal composure, and he was trying to follow his brother's lead.

HK

Rachel: She held it out to them. It was weird that they were laughing at what seamed to be nothing, but they were slowly calming down now. At least she would be able to get a few words in about where some of the items were in the store. From what the catalogue showed it was a big place and she could easily get lost in it. So she simply asked, "Since you know this store so well, could you show me were this stuff is. Particularly were H&H, and K&H sections are. By the way do you know what the letters stand for?" both boys smiled.

Hikaru: "Hikaru Hitachiin"

Kaoru: "and Kaoru Hitachiin."

Twin: "and we'd be happy to show you our latest styles."

Rachel: She felt the blood drain from her face. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be, but she knew it was. The damage was done. The words had been said, and the small advantage she'd had against them had been lost. The only thing she could do was continue insisting on going to the store. If she changed her plans now she would look like a bigger fool. She slipped the debit card into her pocket, returned the catalogue to the safety of her bag, and started for the front entrance of the school.

Rachel: The catalogue didn't do the store justice. It was huge, easily the size of two or three malls back in Canada. She stared up at the four stone pillars, two caught on either side of the door, each spiraling upwards connecting to the white marble roof. Her eyes rested on the murals on the wall. There were pictures of the twins, along with others she assumed were models, wearing amazing clothes that she wouldn't have even been allowed to look at if she hadn't gotten one of Tamaki's debit cards.

Hikaru: "Why do you think she's staring up at our store?"

Kaoru: "How should I know, I can't read her mind?"

Rachel: The twins still held their mischievous smiles on either side of her. It annoyed her but as long as she held her exterior composure in a blank stare they couldn't really do anything to her. They seamed to act out of reaction and if she didn't react they wouldn't respond…that much. She started to walk inside. She knew she was going to have to talk to them. She had not spoken since the twins said who they were, or more what they owned, and that was probably not working to her advantage. So she said with a complete lack of emotion "Where is the H&H section"

Twins: "Right this way". They stared at each other then started walking ahead of her. Down the main hallway, up 2 flights of stairs, entering a huge room on the left was the H&H clothes. There were a few other teenage boys wearing Ouran uniforms.

Rachel: She didn't see any other girls here so she assumed they were at the host club. She looked around and it seemed all the boys looked back. She knew she would become friends with them all, or they would think she's their friend anyways. Some of the guys started murmuring, glancing in her direction every so often. She tried not to let it bother her but it was kind of hard to ignore. Then a group of the guys started walking towards her, ditching their rack along with the clothes that they had been holding. When they finally reached her, the leader of the group introduced himself. At least that's what she thought he did. She didn't understand because he was speaking Japanese. At least at school it was required to speak English because of how many of the students had a lot of business connected to North America and already knew Japanese from home life. The boy had light brown hair and greenish eyes. His build was average. "Hello" she responded the minute he stopped talking that gibberish language called Japanese. He looked surprised but seemed to get the idea that she didn't understand Japanese! Then he introduced himself again (in English this time).

Daisuke: "Hello my name is Daisuke, and yours?"

Rachel: "Ducksucky? That's a little hard to pronounce… but Dylan's not! Can I call you Dylan?"

Daisuke: "Uh… sure." He responds in slightly more than a whisper, then with more confidence adds." Call me whatever you like."

Rachel: "Oh yeah my name's Rachel." The twins had obviously had enough of this little conversation because they cut them off before either of them could say anymore.

Twins: "Yeah we get it everyone wants to talk with the new girl, now the exit is over there and this section is going to be closed for the next hour or two due to some… new designs being added to the collection."

Rachel: Everyone left with little complaint and the twins closed the door. By the time they walked up beside her she was already looking through the huge allotment of clothes. She pulls out the catalogue being careful not to allow the twins to see the inside. It was full of sketches of how she'd look in each design that she liked and on those sketches were the personality that she would pretend to have while wearing those clothes. Just then her cell rang out with the song Mamma Mia (you know from that musical/movie that came out a few years ago). She answered it. It was Katie, or as Rachel liked to call her Kit Kat, after the chocolate bar. Why? Some say it's because she's really sweat, others say it's because she's kind of plain on the outside(like chocolate) but when you get to know her it's a real treat, but the real reason she calls her that is a whole lot simpler. It's simply because she liked to give out nicknames. She was hungry and the first food she thought about was a Kit Kat bar, and Katie's name already started with K so it just seamed right. Anyways Rachel picked up the phone and stuck it to her ear. The twins tried to lean in to hear but she shoved them out of the way, and wandered further into the massive sized room. "Hello." she answered to the ringing quickly keeping a sharp eye on the twins.

Katie: "Heeyyy, I got the pic it was sooooo hot. Wish I could have come with you to see them in action."

Rachel: "Yeah that would've been cool."

Katie: "So are they with you right now?"

Rachel: "Yes"

Katie: "Are you three the only ones in the room?"

Rachel: "Why."

Katie: "no reason."

Rachel: "Then yes."

Katie: "Then put me on speaker phone cuz I wanna talk to them!" She pleads.

Rachel: She can't bring herself to say no. They had both obsessed over pictures of the twins sent by Kyoya, had both been infatuated with their voices in the video, so it was only fair they both got to talk to them. She pressed the speaker phone button, and motioned for the twins to come over to her. Then she directed her voice to Katie, "your on speaker phone" then added to the twins, "she's my friend. She wants to make sure that I'm not hanging out with complete jerks."

Katie: "Actually I just wanted to talk to them. By the way thanks again for that pic you sent me of them."

Rachel: She could almost see her smile. She knew instantly that this wasn't going to end well. Rachel was about to turn off speaker phone when she felt the phone being snatched from her hands. She looked up panicked, as the twins carried her friend full of precious secrets away. She followed trying to grab at the phone but the twins just smiled and shoved her away from them easily.

Twins: "What picture?"

Rachel: "Katie…" she said in a warning voice. Katie knew this voice and she should know by now that it wouldn't be in her best interest to continue at this point, but she continued anyways completely ignoring Rachel.

Katie: "The picture of that twin moment from earlier."

Rachel: She looked in between them trying to get a look at what they were doing. They were looking through past history and she knew what they would find, that seemingly harmless photo, with that seemingly harmless text. She sat down, right in the middle of the store. They turned to her evil grins on their faces then turn to each other.

Kaoru: "So you saw the DVD?"

Hikaru: "So you think were hot?"

Twins: "Love the photo it really suits us well."

Rachel: She blushed deep red but didn't respond. What could she say? That she's been stalking them through Kyoya's updates, yet she was stupid enough to not even figure out their last names? Yeah their not going to be creeped out at all! Just to make things even more awkward for Rachel, Katie answered those questions that were asked that she thought didn't really need an answer.

Katie: "Yeah she watched the DVD, and why would she stare at photo's of you guys for hours if she didn't think you guys were hot!"

Rachel: Kill me know.

Twins: "Really?" They both stated in quizzical tones, looks of mischief crossing their faces.

Hikaru: He crouched down till he was at her level, then leaned in and whispered in her ear "So you wouldn't mind if we used you as our new toy, would you?"

Rachel: That was it I have had it. I can't take it anymore! She screamed in her head. Just because I like someone doesn't mean I'm going to let them use me for their own personal amusement. Then she remembered something, her catalogue. She could buy all the outfits from the aggressive nature section she created. She could make it all go away, and take out her anger on the twins (especially Hikaru) in a more chaotic manner. She could play with their minds. Regain the edge, and come out victorious winning yet another one of her games, and it would all start with some clothes. It would spiral out of control, and she was ready. She looked up and gave the twins an evil smile of her own. She was ready for whatever else they threw at her. She would push her feelings aside and show them what it really means to play her games. "Try me."

_**Sorry for the long authors note at the beginning ... it is allllllllllllll KATIE'S FAULT! EVERYTHING! Everything is Katie's fault.**_

_**Katie: "Thanks for that... (HEAVY SARCASM)"**_


	4. Cologne

**I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of the characters in this chapter besides Rachel, and Katie! Also Katie wasn't available for editing so if you have any complaints about anything(even not related to editing) blame it on her! :P **

_**I now have deviant art and i've posted pics for this fanfic on it so if your reading this you have to check it out! It uses the same user name as this website(sedamentary) and the pics will either have TM or Twisted Minds somewhere on the title!**_

**Katie:...**

**Twins: "Isn't this the time when Katie says you don't own her?"**

**Rachel: "Yeah, she must be missing!"**

**Tamaki: "Maybe someone kidnapped her"**

**Rachel: "How did you get access to this conversation i thought i blocked you! Wait, Kyoya!"**

**Kyoya: "Yes?"**

**Rachel: "did you hack him access!"**

**Kyoya: "Of coarse, it benefitted me that i gave him access."**

**Rachel: "How so?"**

**Kyoya: "Minus one headache. From my point of view it was very rewarding."**

**Haruhi: "Shouldn't we start the fanfic now?"**

**Rachel: "Fine, but Kyoya I'm not finished with you yet!"**

**Kyoya: "Maybe it would have been less of a headache to just keap him blocked."**

Katie's POV

Katie: She hung up her cell. It was good to get her revenge on Rachel. She had a year before she would see her again so there was plenty of time for her to make up with Rachel. It was an easy way to get revenge for all those times she manipulated her with words. Rachel's words were the worst, because she knew just the right ones to manipulate those around her into doing whatever she wanted them to, and the person she most often manipulated was her. Katie, her supposed friend! She picked up her drink and took a nice long sip and set it down again. She couldn't wait for Rachel to call her. She would get mad at her threaten her but in the end do nothing, because that's all she could do. In the next moment she felt a dry piece of fabric being shoved in her mouth and her hands being tied behind her back.

Mysterious voice: "Don't struggle; it'll only make it harder on yourself."

Katie: She didn't struggle. What was the point, she was so small. They already had her tied up, and gagged. At least they hadn't taken away her vision. Just then as if on cue they covered her head with what seamed to be a burlap sac. She could tell because at had tiny holes in it that let light seep in, and was a mix between brown and beige in colour. Only one person could conjugate such a cheesy dramatic way to kidnap someone… well actually more than one person but only one person who had motive to kidnap her. Rachel! The other people who could think this up would be any movie producer whose ever shot an old western movie. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and despite the knowledge that these were probably Souh bodyguard sent by Rachel and she was in no danger she had the sudden urge to scream. When she tried to, she found herself choking on the gag. She could almost hear the words coming out of Rachel's mouth "payback"

Rachel's POV

Rachel: After a quick text to some Souh security guards that were stationed in Canada she stood up. The twins stepped back slightly and stared at her a little bit of their mischief from before fading from their face. She looked around, quickly spotting some black skinny jeans and located one in her size without speaking. Still fuming from the conversation of a few minutes ago, she stomped over to some shirts and found a black and white stripped tank (that was made of some sort of super soft material) then grabbed a gray half-jacket(the ones that end just above the belly button) . Then she headed for the changing rooms.

Twin's POV

Hikaru: Rachel disappeared behind the change room door. She looked mad when they taunted her this time, and it defiantly served her right! She had made a fool of them one too many times that day and they needed a little payback. He turned to his twin and said a little too innocently, "what's her problem?"

Kaoru: He responded with a look that matched his brothers perfectly, "I don't know? Do you think it was something we said?"

Hikaru: "Nah, Katie did most of the talking," he responded with a little bit of a smirk. He counted to 3 in his head then burst out laughing simultaneously with his twin. 3 seconds was their standard reaction time after one of them said the punch line to a joke or they saw something funny. Just then Rachel emerged from the change room. Completely changed from before, a sense of doom hung in the air, and he loved it. The new out fit was amazing (styled by himself but put together by her) and the way she glared directly at them made him think that she actually hated them. Course she couldn't… oh, wait she's Tamaki's cousin! Sometimes I think that there's something in his veins that screams "hate the twins" so maybe that same thing is running through her veins. Either way right now she was defiantly mad. She started walking towards them. Hikaru didn't really know what to expect, maybe another punch to the stomach? Nah, now that he knew her, he also knew that her violent behavior was probably just an act for Tamaki.

Rachel's POV

Rachel: Okay, what would an aggressive person do besides glaring? She thought to herself. She had to up her acting skills if she wanted them to really buy it, but she didn't have a lot of physical strength. When she punched Hikaru in the stomach the first time he only fell because he didn't expect anything. Now he would brace himself and be prepared. It would look weak on her part if the punch didn't affect him and then no matter how tough she acted they would never buy it. She noticed she was now standing in front of them pretending to be fuming. Hikaru looked happy, while Kaoru was wearing a look that could only be described as shocked. Then she thought of it, the perfect way to sell her acting. She grabbed Hikaru's shirt collar, yanked him closer, and smirked. She knew he had bean preparing for a punch so he must have already bean leaning slightly forwards, making it extremely easy to bring him closer to her. He looked stunned. Her mind went blank of all plans. The only thing she was aware of was Hikaru's warm minty breath brushing her face. It was relaxing (though she had enough restraint to still look mad from the outside). She looked into his eyes, time melting away until the only thing she was aware of was him, standing there in front of her with a shocked expression that was quickly evaporating into an expression that was unknown to her. Then she heard it, his voice. It broke through her daze. His strange expression gave way to a cocky smile.

Hikaru: "So what did you want?"

Rachel: Her face was threatening to turn into a tomato. She still couldn't remember her earlier plans of aggression so she responded with the first thing that came to mind. "I had smelt something really bad and I wanted to see if it was you *sniff, sniff* yep defiantly you! What type of cologne is that because it's really awful, I hope it wasn't too expensive" She let him go and found herself taking out her catalogue and looking through it for some more aggressive outfits. Then she searched the racks for them, throwing them into a quickly growing pile on the floor. She stole a glance at the twins to see how they reacted to her weird performance. They were smelling each other, trying to figure out if her statement was accurate. It was all she could do not to laugh. They were complete idiots! She continued throwing clothes in a pile on the floor until she felt a hand on her back. She turned around instinctively only to be faced with Kaoru. She stepped towards him threateningly. "What do you want?" She hissed. Then he smile as she felt strong hands restrain her from the back. She tried struggling but she couldn't move.

Kaoru: "We don't smell too bad do we" he stated calmly as he lifted his wrist to her nose so she could get a better sniff. She turned her head away.

Rachel: All she could think about was the hands that were restraining her. They felt strong and sturdy, yet they were gentle at the same time. They didn't hurt, and they didn't make her feel threatened like they were supposed to. They were comforting… she had to snap out of it! She was doing a horrible job of ignoring her feelings. Why did feelings exist anyways? It would be so much easier if they didn't. She turned back to Kaoru and opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words coming out of her mouth, a thick mist entered it. The hands let go, and she coughed. More and more mist surrounded her. She looked up to see Kaoru spraying her from the front with the cologne she said she couldn't stand, and Hikaru was probably spraying the back. She wanted to laugh but knew better then to open her mouth again. It was funny that they actually believed what she thought was a totally unbelievable reason for pulling someone in close like she had. They stopped spraying, Hikaru now standing beside his brother in front of her.

Hikaru: "Looks like you're going to have to get used to the smell!"

Rachel: They both looked at her grinning with victory but she really didn't care. She just brushed them off and went over to her massive clothing pile simply stating in a bored tone of voice, "You tainted these clothes with the smell, so your going to have to give me a discount."

Tamaki's POV

Tamaki: Where was she? They were only supposed to show her around the school and come straight home. Nothing else! Why did he ever let those shady twins show his beloved cousin around? He should have insisted harder that it be him, or even had her wait until the club was over so they could all show her around. Now those twins have probably kidnapped her and he'll never see her again. Why is fate so cruel! After all these years he had to go through life without her, and he finally gets to see her one more time only for her to be snatched away from underneath him. The main entrance creaked open, allowing daylight to burst in, along with his cousin, and the twins. All of them armed with shopping bags from Hitachiin&Co.

Rachel: "Hope you don't mind. We took a tiny detour for shopping!" She exclaimed dropping her bags on the floor so the servants could bring them to her room. The twins did the same and went further into the mansion like they owned the place.

Tamaki: He got up and walked over to Rachel, relief flashing through him like a lightning bolt! She was okay. They hadn't kidnapped her. She was safe. He pulled her into a hug and cried' "You worried me, next time call me."

Rachel's POV

Rachel: She stared up at him wide eyed and innocent. Now would be another great time to take advantage of him! "I couldn't call. My phone got crushed by a car, and the mean twins refused to lend me one of their phones!" she cried, letting the tears roll down her face into her cousin's school uniform."

Tamaki: He pulled away from his cousin for a second in order to call Kyoya to get a new phone for her. Saying over his shoulder "don't worry you'll have a new phone in no time." as he walked away.

Rachel: She didn't even bother to watch what her cousin was going to do to get her a new phone. It didn't matter she would have a top quality phone and it wouldn't cost her a penny. She took her currant cell phone out of her pocket trying to decide what she could do to safely get rid of it. Just then two bodyguards holding a short Canadian girl with a burlap sac over her head came in and dropped her on the floor in front of her. Rachel smiled. Katie. She had finally arrived to share all embarrassment past, present, and future. The guards removed the ropes tying her hands together and she took of the sac, and the gag herself.

Katie's POV

Katie: She looked up at Rachel who was smiling evilly down at her then stood up. It was a little better but Rachel was still almost a head taller than her. The twins came over. It made her heart swell with joy! The twins, here and in person! It made the whole gag thing bearable. Then she heard their voices.

Twins: "Who's this little girl?"

Rachel: She snickered and looked at Katie, then stated "This **little** girl is Katie"

Twins: "Hello, Katie" They used in a slightly higher pitch and looked down at her like she was 8. Then turning to Rachel and stated, "Did you used to baby sit her?"

Katie: Rachel burst out into laughter in response; Katie just stared up at them shocked. She didn't look young. Sure she was short but that shouldn't give them a reason to assume stuff like that. Then she saw it, a mischievous smile breaking onto their faces. She glared and full out yelled "I am not little! I might be short, but I am the same age as Rachel!"

Rachel: Now recovered enough from her laughing fit responded, "No, your defiantly younger then me."

Katie: "A few months doesn't make that much of a difference!"

Rachel: "Whatever, so did you enjoy your flight?" She smirked.

Katie: It had been the worst flight ever! She had been in a very comfy chair but she couldn't do anything so she just sat there. She couldn't even look out the window, and the guards didn't even try to say anything to her, not that she could have responded to them due to the gag. She wasn't going to tell Rachel that though. That would make her revenge just that much more satisfying, instead she responded with a pleasant smile, "Yes, it was very pleasant. The body guards were great company." She didn't get the response from Rachel because the twins chimed in at that moment (finally putting 2 and 2 together).

Twins: "Wait; are you the Katie from the phone?"

Katie: "um… no of coarse not! What phone I don't even have one?" She spat the words out in rapid fire, which made the whole thing a lot less convincing. Just then she heard a ring. No, Rachel didn't just… she heard the ring again! She did.

Rachel: Smiling victoriously at Katie she said, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Katie took out her phone, and turned it off.

Katie: "Fine I might be the same Katie but what does it matter!"

Twins: They smiled mischievously at each other and responded in unison "No reason."

Kaoru: "Another player in the games." He muttered under his breath. Clearly to himself but somehow Katie had heard too.

Katie: No way! They were game players too? If they were anything like Rachel this would be trouble!

**Kyoya: "Tamaki is officially blocked again. Happy?**

**Rachel: "Very! Anyways thanks to everyone who read this chapter! Please tell me what you think and I'm always open to suggestions(except i've got most of the next chapter written so i might not use your suggestions right away) Sorry for how slow i updated, i will try to update sooner next time!"**


	5. The Real Drama Begins In Drama Class

**First i would like to apoligize for not getting this posted for... it's probably been two or three months, so ya sorry. I'm also apologizing in advance for where i ended this... if u like i might be able to do a mini chapter to get past the excruciatingly suspenseful ending... but i'd rather do that section fairly detailed! P.s. If you feel like killing me after you read this i understand(again with were i ended it)**

****I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of the characters in this chapter besides Rachel, Akemi/Amy, ******Chiyo/Chloe, Ei/Eiko/Em/Emma, Dylan, and Katie owns herself... YOU HAPPY KATIE!**

**Katie: thanks Rachel! Finally she gets it...**

**Rachel: If i didn't add that in you would have been pestering me about it all night!**

**Katie: ya pretty much!**

**Twins: Amercan nicknames? What's ares gonna be!**

**Katie: You guys are soooo not cooool enough for nicknames!**

**Rachel: What are you talking about, they have nicknames(evil laugh)**

**Katie: (evil giggle) I guess they'll find out in the chapter...**

**Rachel: Stop Katie! You can't have the last word! This is MY fanfic. It's just like me taking credit for the the character representing you in the fanfic! Except worse cuz it's MY work and I'M awesome!**

**Katie: Rant, rant, rant, just get on with it!**

**Rachel: Fine but I'M not done with you yet! Oh btw Katie can't talk right now cuz she's being strangled! :D ;P**

Rachel's POV

Rachel: She rode with her cousin and Katie in the limo to school. It was quiet except for the constant blabber of Tamaki's voice, but she had learnt to tune him out long ago so it no longer bothered her. Besides the talkative thing ran in the family (she struggled constantly to keep her talking under control). Katie on the other hand was clearly struggling. You could see her hands, which were pressed stiffly to her sides twitch every so often. Obviously indicating she was resisting the urge to cover her ears. This was smart. If she covered her ears Tamaki might curl up in a ball, and therefore be even more annoying with his constant sobs and self-pity. They had reached the school and Katie immediately threw herself out the door.

Tamaki: Tamaki looked at the direction she bolted curiously then asked, "What's her problem?"

Rachel: She smiled naturally and responded, "I don't know?" Then she followed Katie at a more natural pace. This school day was going to be fun. Then she noticed it for the first time. The horrible uniforms everyone else was wearing! Well all the girls anyways. It wasn't necessarily that the style of dress was bad, or that it was a weird creamy yellow colour, it was the combination. This was the outfit that she was supposed to get fitted into tonight. That she was supposed to where tomorrow. She couldn't stand for it! It would be really hard to pull off her aggressive act with the twins if she had to wear that uniform. She would have to figure something out, but later because Kyoya was approaching them and she had to concentrate on not making a fool of herself.

Kyoya: "Here is the cell phone you requested", he handed it to Rachel and continued "you'll find it has all the hosts pre-added to the contact list, along with some basic emergency contacts here in Japan."

Tamaki: "Thank you so much Kyo-chan." Tamaki takes him into a tight embrace, making it impossible for Kyoya to brake free.

Rachel: At this moment she muttered "thanks" and slid away from her cousin's line of sight looking desperately for the familiar face of Katie. She spotted her at the water fountain and walked slowly over to her transferring the contacts of her old phone into her new one along the way. Then she shoved both phones in her pocket and faced Katie. "Don't worry I have dealt with your admission into the school. You're all set. You'll come to get your uniform sized with me tonight after the host club." She stated calmly.

Katie: "Greeeeeaaaaat" She answered sarcastically, but didn't say much more. Instead she looked past Rachel. At something that seemed to be just on the other side of her shoulders.

Rachel: She turned around trying to see what she was looking at. There was nothing. Just a bunch of students, mostly male standing around, doing nothing. Wait, they were doing something. They were staring at them. This could get fun! She gave one of her dazzling smiles and walked over to the boy she met the other day noticing him in the crowd. "Hi, Dylan," she said waving to him in the process. He waved back looking happy that he was the one she was talking to and not one of the other random guys there. She could definitely use this! "I just got a new phone and I was wondering if you could add your number to it?" She didn't have to say anything else. In the next few minutes she had nicknames and numbers for the whole school. It was fun giving every one North American names, and it made life so much easier for her. Then she heard a now familiar voice. Well it was actually two voices that blended together very nicely.

Twins: "Don't we get nicknames too Rachel?" They smiled down at her evilly.

Rachel: She responded with a cold glare and stated, "Fine! Idiot#1, and Idiot#2!"

Twins: They kept their smiles and stated, "That's not very nice, were going to have to punish you now."

Rachel: Stupid shady twins! Why did this have to make her heart flutter! It wasn't fair! She grabbed her phone from the person who had just finished typing in their number and started walking away yelling her number over her shoulder and telling anyone who was left to text her stating there assigned nickname and she would add them manually to her digital phonebook. By this time half the female population was squealing due to the twin's words and the other half were staring after her enviously. She didn't care. What she did care about was the fact that the school was huge and she had no clue how to get to any of her classes. She knew she was in 1st year class A. She also knew that everyone was just getting back after the first term. So basically everyone here knew everyone, and even if they were in awe of the new Canadian girl it didn't mean she would be let into there group of friends, which would sadly mean being stuck with the host club. This was the main reason for bringing Katie here. Revenge was just a small part. Truthfully she just didn't want to be stuck by herself with no other girls to talk to for a year. No matter how strong she acted, she knew she couldn't handle that. She looked around for some sign of help. Katie was by her side again trying to figure out the school map, with no success. She started walking again trying to avoid the twins catching up to her. If that happened she knew she would have no chance of breaking away from the host club. Just imagine her walking into the class with two of the hottest boys in school by her side. That would make her instantly unpopular with the other girls. She entered the building walking aimlessly down the hallways. She was just about to give up when a blond haired blue eyed girl approached her.

Akemi: "Hi I'm Akemi Rinka. Or I guess Amy (the nickname she was assigned) and I heard you were in class 1A as well. So I was wondering if you wanted to go there together?"

Rachel: Perfect! Now she wouldn't have to depend on the terrible twins to get her from class to class. "Yeah that would be great!" She responded quickly, then added, "Why don't you lead the way?"

Katie's POV

Katie: "Once again, I've got NO say WHATSOEVER in where we are going and even if I do ditch you then It'd be pointless because I would just get lost in this school of endless hallways!"

Rachel: "Yep! It's true. And if you did you don't have a mega, intensely rich cousin to pay for your flight back to Canada." she stated matter-of-factly.

Katie: "… Rachel, damn your cousin. Why oh why must an idiot like Tamaki be so rich? And why does an evil mastermind like Rachel have access to this money. Life is SO unfair." She mumbled under her breath.

Amy: "Pardon? Did you say something?" She said in a girly hyper tone.

Rachel: "Ignore her. She's not worth listening to."

Katie: Oh the JOY, she thought sarcastically. Another one of Rachel's famous comments that she couldn't say anything about unless she wanted to be homeless for the next year. This is just GREAT. Just then she noticed that the three of them were standing in front of a doorway. The sign overhead simply stated class 1A. Clearly Rachel hadn't noticed yet, she was too busy talking to this Akemi girl, probably telling her her life's story. Akemi seemed interested. Scratch that. They were obviously talking about Tamaki. Otherwise she would've zoned out a LONG time ago. The 1 minute bell rang. She was going to be late unless she could somehow manage to squeeze past Rachel and Akemi, which wasn't going to happen unless she crawled under there legs. There was no way that was going to happen. So instead she elbowed Rachel hard in the side. Rachel recoiled ever so slightly and looked back at her. She pointed to the sign right above their heads. Rachel got the idea and entered the doorway, to there homeroom for the next school year.

Rachel's POV

Rachel: She entered their class scanning the room as she did so. It was large and circular, had black walls and countless amounts of props. The construction workers followed her instructions perfectly; there was even a full size stage! She had asked her uncle for this and he had approved it. He would do anything she asked because she seemed perfect in his eyes, his niece, his sons playmate as a kid, loved dearly by grandmother (though she hated the lady) and to top it all of a straight "A" student. He never really thought her requests could be related to her own desires. He only thought she thought of what would be good for others. That's why he is a fun one to play with for her, as is Tamaki. She took another look at the couches that were placed in a semi-circle around the open end of the stage. They were all filled with different students all staring at them. Amy went over to a fairly long couch looking confused but sitting down with two other girls anyways. Then she called them over.

Amy: "Rachel, Katie come over here and meet my friends."

Rachel: She approached the couch, looked at the girls, and smiled "Hi, nice to meat you!"

Katie: "Hi", she echoed

Two girls: "Hi"

Amy: "This is Chiyo, and Eieko or Ei.

Eieko: "Actually I'm Emma apparently…" she stated in a slightly agitated tone.

Chiyo: "And I'm Chloe!" She stated in a cutesy kid voice.

Rachel: "Hi Em, Chloe!"

Emma: "Em… I like it."

Katie: She sat down on the couch next to Amy. Then the bell rang.

Teacher: "Time to take your seats. Rachel you're new so you don't know the protocol but when the bell rings you supposed to sit down…. Ah I see an empty space next to the Hitachiin twins why don't you sit over there?" she pointed in the direction the twins were located in.

Rachel: Crap, she really didn't want to spend a whole period beside those idiots… cute idiots. Uggg this was her problem, they were too cute for anything good to come out of it! She looked round quickly for another spare space, there was none, but there was Katie's spot. "Katie" she hissed.

Katie: "Yeah?" she smiled evilly up at her from the couch.

Rachel: "switch with me!"

Katie: "Nah B I like it here."

Teacher: "Rachel you might be the chairman's niece but that doesn't excuse you from class activities, go take your seat!" the twins snickered.

Rachel: "You're gonna pay for this!" She muttered to Katie, and then took her seat in between the twins. They smiled evilly at her. It was getting harder for her. How could her defenses break down so easily around them? She's known them for about a day in person. It wasn't fair. Katie was gonna pay!

Teacher: "Ok class we're going to continue working on the unit we started last year. I know it's been a while but try and remember what I was teaching you in .

Rachel: Wait rich kids got the same teacher in both high school and ! That was so unfair!

Teacher: "Anyways you can pair yourselves up in groups of three with at least one boy and one girl in each group."

Twins: "Hey teacher! Rachel can be in our group since she's new!"

Chloe: "What about Haruhi?"

Haruhi: "Well I guess we can pair up along with Kenta if you like, and besides they need at least one GIRL in their group!" for a change acting as a boy came in handy!

Chloe: "Ok!"

Teacher: "Then I guess it's ok if Rachel works with you guys on this scene."

Rachel: "What but…. WHY!" She hollered but no one was paying much attention to her anymore so it didn't make a big difference. It seemed everyone had found partners because the teacher went up onto stage to announce the scene.

Teacher: "This scene will be a romance, were the two of the same gender are fighting over the third person in your group."

Rachel: "Yaaaaay…" she groaned sarcastically, but again, no one seemed to hear her.

Teacher: "For an added twist there must be at least one special something, a kiss. It would only be a stage kiss but all true actors must feel comfortable doing one. Now I'll let you get started on your scenes."

Rachel: "WHAT! A kiss!"

Hikaru: "Yeah that's what she said, you should really get your ears checked out."

Kaoru: "So who you going to kiss Hikaru or me? Oh wait I know why not kiss us both?"

Rachel: What was left of her wall would finally crumble, why was fate so cruel! She was going to kill Katie! It was her fault for making her sit beside the twins! This was the worst thing that could have happened she was going to have to kiss the stupid shady hot… no not hot, definitely NOT hot twins, or twin.

**I told you bad place to end it, right? Especially since it will probably be a month or two till the next update(school).**

**Rachel: If you need someone to blame, blame Katie.**

**Katie: Great thanks(sarcasm, if you were too stupid not to tell)**

**Twins: We don't mind waiting Rachel!**

**Rachel: I'm going home to cry...**

**Katie: I'm going home to laugh at her cry.**


	6. JUST A Stage Kiss?

**As always I do not own any of the characters here, except, Rachel, Amy/Akemi, Katie, Dylan, Chiyo… I think it'd be easier to just list the characters I DON'T own. Almost forgot, I actually DON'T own Katie, it must have slipped my mind, she owns herself (sorta).**

**Katie: you know what, stop forgetting! Because if you don't I will get my veryyyyyyyy good friend BB(death note) to murder you in front of me.**

**Tamaki: Don't you dare hurt my beloved cousin!  
>Rachel: stop getting Kyoya to hack into these conversations! You aren't even in this chapter!<strong>

**Tamaki: I own this conversation, my father bought it for me on my request!**

**Rachel: *whisper* KATIE! Here's the password for the new conversation! Pass it on to everyone except Tamaki.**

**Tamaki: but Rach-**

**Katie: *interrupts* shut up you! We are trying to have a SECRET conversation! NO. TAMAKI'S. ALLOWED. EVER.**

**Tamaki: But, bu-**

**Katie: *interrupts…again* I thought I said SHUT UP! Now that that's all cleared up lets get to the fan fiction people! *MANIACALLY EVIL GRIN***

**Rachel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Rachel's POV

Rachel: She sat down in her seat next to Katie. If Katie wasn't so good at learning new languages fast then she would have already been dead, as it was she needed her alive in order to understand what was going on in Japanese class. Or to copy her, whatever works. She couldn't ask Haruhi 'cause she was such a goody goody, and the twins… well there was just no way! So that left Katie…

Amy: "You've been coming in earlier everyday? I never saw you as the type. By the way what did you do to you school uniform? It's destroyed!"

Rachel: "Let's just say that I really didn't like the design so I… uh… redesigned it, and I just come in early because Tamaki's been coming earlier and I kinda have to come with my cousin" she lied. Truthfully she had been the one to force Tamaki awake half an hour earlier every morning. She really couldn't risk being stuck beside the twins again; it had been a disaster the first time.

Katie: "Hey Rachel," she smiled mischievously, "you looking forwards to presentations today?"

Rachel: great, it had taken all her efforts to not think about what she had to do today. She had avoided rehearsing the scene with the twins by handing out scripts for them to memorize and instructing them on each role and how it was to be played, but she wasn't going to be able to avoid it today. She ignored Katie.

Katie: "So who you going to kiss?" She asked cheerfully. WWAAAY too cheerfully!

Rachel: She blushed deep pink and turned her head to the ground. Katie had said the word! That horrible word, she needed a smart remark fast. "Who are you not going to kiss?" she raised her face and smiled sweetly back at Katie. That would shut her up! Katie's very self-conscious, so she never would have volunteered to kiss the guy, and with Amy, and Dylan being in her group, Amy would have defiantly volunteered. Amy had an obvious crush on Dylan, she would have made sure Katie wouldn't have a chance at the kiss.

Katie: Her cheerful expression didn't change, "Don't change the subject!"

Rachel: She noticed by the way Katie shifted slightly that even though she acted happy as ever she was really hurt by the comment. She felt slightly guilty, but Katie did deserve it, didn't she? The bell rang. It was time.

Hikaru's POV

Hikaru: She was sitting across the room, their last group member, the one who wrote the script but hadn't bothered practicing with them. She had left it up to them to decide who'd receive the kiss. Hikaru had volunteered himself. For no particular reason of course… he just couldn't stand the idea of seeing his beloved little brother getting kissed by her. The bell rang.

Kaoru: "Ready?"

Hikaru: "For what? Oh the performance, it's just acting. So it's no big deal! Though I am worried how we didn't practice before hand, and we don't even know if Rachel's a decent actress…"

Kaoru: "Why are you so nervous?"

Hikaru: Was he nervous? Yes, he was. His heart was thumping rapidly in his chest. He was starting to sweat. HE WAS STARTING TO SWEAT! That would ruin his hair, and make his clothes all horrible smelling. It was unthinkable! He couldn't allow himself to sweat and ruin his perfect complexion. What would his mother say? She was a fashion designer after all! He took a few deep breaths to settle his nerves then responded to his brother. "I don't know." He stated calmly.

Teacher: "Are you boys still talking?" she stared directly at the twins. "I told you about a minute ago to be quite! As a punishment you will be the first group to perform."

Girls: "Squeeee!"

Akemi: "This is going to be so cute! I wish I was Rachel!"

Chiyo: "Ya, I kinda wish that too…"

Hikaru: Wait the teacher had told them to be quite? He looked at Rachel who was giving him the death glare; then glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye.

Twins: "k, whatever." They stood up simultaneously and snapped their fingers to signal the school's servants to get the stage set up. Then they walked over to Rachel, and stood on either side of her. "Ready?" They looked at her, both allowing their cheekbones to curve upwards just enough for the slightest bit of teeth to show. They arched their eyebrows. She did think of them as evil after all, they may as well play the part.

Rachel: She stood up and walked silently past them to back stage, the twins followed.

Everyone & No ones POV (performance)

Rachel: She walked out on stage Kaoru in tow. "Don't worry I'll be back in a few moments I'm just getting my bag." he wrapped his arms around her in a quick embrace before allowing her to go inside.

Kaoru: "I hope she's quick, other wise we'll never be able to catch that movie." He stammers then trots off stage in the other direction.

(Bunk beds are rolled in Hikaru is sitting on the bottom one a bag is set beside him, then Rachel enters)

Rachel: "W-what are you doing her? She gasped, jumping a little at seeing her boyfriend's twin on the bed."

Hikaru: "Nothing, wanna join me?" He smiled sweetly.

Rachel: Her heart fluttered, was it real? It felt real. She sat beside him, and smiled back. "Sure but only for a little while I have t-to get back t-to m-my boyyf….." She let her voice trail off as she looked into his eyes. Those evergreen eyes, that penetrated your soul, probing you to let down your defenses give in to him, and she wanted to. WAIT! No she didn't want to!

Hikaru: "Why do you date him? You're too good for him! My brother…" he choked out. Looking at her, then grabbing her hand he stood up.

Rachel: "W-what are you saying! He's my boyfriend! If anything he's too good for me!" she glared at him furiously then found herself softening the gaze, she couldn't stay mad at him. Her CHARACTER couldn't stay mad at him.

Hikaru: "What I meant was he isn't right for you," he grabbed her other hand, and brought her in closer "I am." He brought her in the rest of the way and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Rachel and Hikaru: An electric current passed through his body into hers. He let go of her hands and gently put his on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his body pulling him in closer, feeling the tight muscles in his back relax as her fingers brushed over them. His lips softened, their lips moved as one. He brought his hand up to her face. She felt his long, slender fingers stroke her cheek; it sent a shiver down her spine. They pulled away just enough to choke in a breath then leaned in again; they didn't want to stay apart…

Kaoru: Okay how long were they going to take… he would have to cut them off, although it was good for his brother; To finally open up, and maybe she could help him mature… scratch that she was like a third twin. (out loud) *cough* *cough* "What are you doing?" he spat. Teeth gritted, he marched to his brother and shoved him away from Rachel!"

Hikaru: Why was his brother pushing him away… oh… it felt so real. "What she's wanted me to do since the first day we met!" He stated shocked at what had just occurred. How intense the stage kiss was.

Rachel: She couldn't think, and maybe that was a good thing. She said the first thing that came to mind. "I-I didn't mean, I mean I didn't think," she pulled away from the embrace she shared with Hikaru, and dropped to the floor, her walls gone. She liked Hikaru… loved Hikaru. From all those pictures and the movie she had stared at with Katie, for hours; She had always liked the twins. They were unmistakably the most radiant creatures she had ever seen, but not once did she think they'd be so much like her. That she would like them so much. Him, so much. She lifted her face the curtain of hair falling to either side, tears stained her face, whether tears of sadness or joy she had no idea. She looked out at her classmates and for the first time in her life wished she was offstage. She looked from Hikaru to Kaoru then dropped her head. The lights went out. No one knew the original script except for the three of them. It was an ideal ending. She stood up, wiped away her tears and thought of nothing but the stunned silence that surrounded her. Then steadily the silence turned to clapping which turned to overwhelming applause, followed by worried whispers about their own performances. The lights turned on and so did her smile. She might have not followed the script, and the twins, Hikaru might know that "it" meant more to her, but she was a star. For a little while she was appreciated for something she did, not for who she was, who her cousin was. Now they knew she could do more then just bask in Tamaki's glory, that she could create her own glory! She bowed and walked offstage at a steady pace snapping her fingers to signal the servants to take down the set. The twins followed her lead and walked after her.

Hikaru: He was so close to her he had almost caught up. No matter how much it had been an act for her he needed to tell her that he liked her. He caught up to her and leaned towards her slightly and lowered his voice so it was softer than a breeze' "Rachel, I need to talk to you after class."

**Katie: Okay, I'm officially taking Rachel's place for this closing. (she's too busy, pulling a Tamaki) so you people must hate Rachel for leaving you on a cliffhanger, yet again. Feel free to post your hate mail under reviews for this chapter I know I will.**

**Kyoya: I will, gladly leave the hate mail. After all she FORGOT to include me. Although I can't see why I would even want to be in such a juvenile fan fiction…**

**Rachel: *comes back from the corner of depression* you guys are MEANIES! *whines*.**

**Honey: Being mean to Ra-chan is a BIG no-no!(*kicks their buts*) **

**Double K: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww…**


	7. In A Flash

**As always I do not own any of the characters here, except, Rachel and, Amy/Akemi! Katie owns herself(again only kinda owns herself) and she gets her own character in this chapter (Arata) that SHE is required to write lines for…even though I, Rachel write HER lines (that's why she only kinda owns herself)**

**Katie: HALAAAAA! I'm finally in control of someone MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Rachel: just gives the privilege of blaming any part of the story that sucks, on you WIN-WIN! For me at least…**

**Honey: Katie…you woke me up from my nap with your laughing… *evil look so bad we can't describe it ***

**Katie: s-s-s-sorry honey… I have uhhh cake? (?) and ice cream! Just for you!**

**Rachel: So you'll give ice cream to people who glare at you but not to your master? I mean friend…(OF COURSE I MEANT FRIEND DUHHHHH!)**

**Katie: okay Rachel, go ahead. Take the ice cream from a poor sweet innocent child (honey *coffcoff*)…**

**Honey: you wouldn't take my ice cream would you Ra-chan?**

**Rachel: 'course not Honey! So cute! *squee***

**Katie and Kaoru: you know what else is cute? YOU and HIKARU! *burst into fit of giggles***

**Rachel and Hikaru: or you two! So adorable we're gonna DIE! …laughing! **

**Katie: shut. Up. Just start the story!**

Chapter 7

Hikaru's POV

Hikaru: Crap, why'd he have to say that? He was too emotional. That's what his brother said, and now there was no doubt in his mind it was true.

Kaoru: "You know she totally likes you, right," he whispered.

Hikaru: He jumped what seamed 10 feet at his brother interrupting his thought process. "W-what? Who?"

Kaoru: "Rachel. She changed all her lines after the… kiss, which probably means she likes you."

Hikaru: "Oh... uh you think?"

Kaoru: He smirked, "Why don't we play with her a bit. She would really be a fun toy to add to our collection."

Hikaru: He composed himself a bit, not wanting to stammer again and sound like an even bigger idiot. "Yeah, she'd be a real prize, in fact why don't I meet her after class and schedule a play _date_?"

Rachel's POV

-bell rings-

Rachel: She stood up along with the rest of her little group (Katie, and the 3 girls she met the other day) they were talking about their performances excitedly.

Amy: "I can't believe it! It was magical; Dylan and I are going to be together forever!"

Rachel: She gave a big grin and nodded her head, "Yeah you two would make the perfect couple!"

Katie: "I think Rachel, and the one of the twins would make a cute couple." She chimed in mischievously.

Rachel: she tried to hide her blush as she responded, "Haha maybe but I don't really like them that way, but Amy you and Dylan seam totally crazy about each other, let's talk about what your first dates going to be like!" This got Amy to babble on like crazy and it made it easy for her to slip away silently from the main group, over to were Hikaru was waiting. "Make it quick." She hissed menacingly at the orange haired delinquent. He looked straight at her, his golden eyes giving nothing away.

Hikaru: "Um… are you free tonight?" he stammered.

Rachel: was he asking her out?

Hikaru: "I mean are you and Katie free." He said a little bit more smoothly."

Rachel: "Why are you asking?"

Hikaru: "Because, it's pretty obvious Kaoru likes Katie ,but my brothers way too shy to ask her out, so if you could sneak out to this address *writes down an address on paper… in Japanese* say around 7:00, we could pretend to meet there by mistake and…. Ya."

Rachel: It certainly made more sense than Hikaru asking HER out. Her small friend was pretty cute by anyone's standards, and she did really like Kaoru so she didn't have much choice. Grabbing the slip of paper the older twin held out for her, she walked rapidly away yelling over her shoulder, "See ya there."

_**6:45 at Souh mansion #2 Katie's POV**_

Rachel: "Yo KitKat, let's take a drive around town, see the sites, stop by a random place we know nothing about? Whatdya say?"

Katie: Like she had a choice, Katie thought rolling her eyes. Rachel was in her false happy mood, which meant her actual opinion was void, and it probably involved the twins, which could be fun in itself. She allowed her face to lighten, revealing an even wider grin then before, giving a perky little bob of the head she replied, "Yeah that sounds fun!" Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her out the front door signaling to the limo driver, then passing him a small slip of paper containing Japanese scribbles. About 15 minutes later they arrived in front of some sort of club, lights lit up the outside of the building, temporarily blinding her from the world. The limo door was opened, and immediately they were shrouded in reporters asking questions in Japanese. She picked up the name Souh but they were speaking too fast for her to translate any sentences. So they were here for Rachel. It didn't really surprise her, and she didn't really mind, seeing that she despised the spotlight. After a few minutes of her friend posing for pictures she went to the front of the club line up and smiled at the bouncer.

Rachel: "Do you speak English?"

Random Bouncer: *head nod*

Rachel: "Good, then pay attention. I am Tamaki Souh's cousin! So if you ever try to keep out me or my friend here *gestures to Katie* I will Have my uncle buy this place, just so I can fire you!" she purred sweetly, revealing a toothy grin.

Random Bouncer: *Gestures for her to enter*

Katie: Rachel grabbed her arm and was literally dragging her in a random direction while she stood motionless, taking in the high-end club. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls and floor were made of mirrors , and on those floors sat elegant round glass tables, with matching seats. There were a few steps that lead to a small(er) upstairs that had a stage set up for karaoke. Rachel dragged her to a 4 person table that stood directly in front of the stage.

Rachel: "Sit," she demanded commandingly.

Katie: She shrugged and sat down; she was too lazy to stand anyways, they ordered some sushi, and she waited for whatever Rachel was waiting for… probably the twins.

Twins: "Hey girls, imagine seeing you here."

Katie: She watched as the twins sat down, Hikaru sitting beside Rachel, who clearly knew they'd be coming. Yep, turned out exactly as she'd thought. She smiled at the twins, "Ya imagine that"

Rachel: "Anyways… why don't Hikaru and I go sign up for karaoke and you two just… talk." She pulled Hikaru away towards the DJ table, the same way Katie had been dragged just moments ago.

Kaoru: "You know Hikaru told Rachel that he was trying to get us to date one another, so he could get some alone time with Rachel, right?" He stated bluntly

Katie: "Yeah, I figured it was the other way around, but that works too."

Kaoru: "He's doing it to mess with her head. You wanna help? I've noticed how she treats you like a slave."

Katie: "Hell, ya! Tell me what you need me to do." A mischievously twin-like smirk spread across the small girls face, as she faced the twin sitting beside her, and he quickly mirrored her expression.

Kaoru: He leaned in closer to Katie, "Here's the plan."

Rachel's POV

Rachel: "This is strange…" She stated bluntly to Hikaru, who didn't react much.

Hikaru: He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, "What is? The fact that Katie is unwittingly on a date with Kaoru, or that we were making out earlier today?"

Rachel: She felt her cheeks grow hot as she responded, "um… both I guess…." She let her voice trail off, and her eyesight wander. Her heart pounded 100 beats per second inside her chest. He was so close to her… so close…

Hikaru: "Which song should we sing?"

Rachel: Focusing her attention she looked back up at Hikaru questioningly, "Were not going to sing, it was an excuse to leave the two of them *gestures to the table* alone."

Hikaru: "That excuse won't be believable unless we actually sing!"

Rachel: She knew this. She did that on purpose because she absolutely loved karaoke, and singing and all that stuff, but not by herself. So to Hikaru it would now seem that it was him, who originally suggest they sing together! "Fine, but if you suck at singing, and make a fool out of yourself that's your problem," She glared at him for good measure, and walked the rest of the way to the DJ table. "DJ We need an English duet for the next song!"

DJ: "um… the karaoke is booked all night sorry I ca…."

Hikaru: "Hitachiin plus 1"

DJ: "Okay what song?"

Rachel: he already booked the karaoke?

Hikaru: "Any popular Ameri-Canadian duets are fine."

Rachel: "I do live in North America so it's fine if you call me American, you know?"

Hikaru: "Really? Okay *hands the DJ a piece of paper*… it's, uh, my brothers favourite song so…. I thought we could sing it for him.

Rachel: "Really what song?"

Hikaru: He held out his hand for her "you'll see"

DJ: "okay you're on."

Rachel: She brushed past his outstretched hand and took the stage grabbing a mike and taking her place on the opposite side of the stage from herself. She heard the intro to the song start up and she immediately knew which song he picked. She shot a death glare at Hikaru, but he just smirked.

Hikaru and Rachel's POV – The Song Lady Antebellum "Just A Kiss" (highly suggest you listen to it while you read, also I'll describe what there doing during the song in brackets)

Rachel: Lyin' here with you so close to me(facing away from Hikaru, angrily)  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile (smiles for a second then stops)<p>

Hikaru: I've never opened up to anyone (glances at Kaoru who smiles, then at Rachel)  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<p>

Both: We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow (Rachel closes her eyes and let's the music take her anger away)<p>

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far (Both staring at each other, trapped by the others voice)<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Rachel: I know that if we give this a little time (takes a step towards Hikaru)

Both: It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find (both are walking towards the other)

Rachel: It's never felt so real (gazing longingly into Hikaru's eyes)

Hikaru: It's never felt (gazing longingly into Rachel's eyes)

Both: So right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up (singing to each other)  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life (both thinking what if shehe is "the one")  
>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<p>

No I don't want to say goodnight

Hikaru: I know it's time to leave

Both: but you'll be in my dreams

Hikaru: Tonight

Rachel: Tonight

Both: Tonight (standing right in front of each other)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<p>

Hikaru: So baby I'm alright (strokes hair away from her face, then jerks hand back)

Both: Oh

Rachel: let's do this right (realizes how close she is to Hikaru and back off a bit)

Both: with just a kiss goodnight (both look embarrassed a bit and turn to the audience)

Rachel: With a kiss goodnight

Hikaru: Kiss

Both: goodnight

Rachel's POV

Rachel: Greeeeaat, why did I let myself do this? She thought. She couldn't believe she got so sucked into the song that she almost kissed Hikaru, for real! As in OUTSIDE of drama class! She bowed even though she barely noticed the applause, and started to walk off stage, Hikaru matching pace beside her. She passed by Katie and whispered in her ear, "Hope I've set the mood for you two" then gave her a cheeky wink and continued towards the exit, accepting the occasional complement from complete strangers. She left the building Hikaru still keeping pace, stopping she turned to him. "Okay, you can go now!" she spat at him. Angry at him yet again for no particular reason…. Or was she angry at herself?

Hikaru: He pouted, "What if I don't want to go?" Then he broke into his signature mischievous, devil-like smirk.

Rachel: "It's a free world! Do what you like!" She stated in a level tone, as she turned on her heals and strutted away. She walked to the end of the building and turned the corner, breaking into a run. She felt cold wet tears flying from her face, the last light of day fading out of existence. Right behind the club was an open field with a tall Sakura tree located in the middle; the area was probably used to host private parties during the day, but tonight it would be her own private sanctuary. She found herself hiding behind the tree, crying, her legs curled into her body. She wanted it so bad to be true. She wanted him to want to be with her, and she knew she shouldn't, but she wanted that kiss goodnight, but even if he gave it to her it wouldn't be sincere. It would be just another game for him! A warm arm wrapped around her and pulled her into their body,

Hikaru: "I'm not very good at this… consoling thing. I'm not like my brother, but…. just feel better, okay!" he glanced down at Rachel who was staring back at him incredulously. "So… uh, why are you crying?" he mumbled

Rachel: She wiped her tears away. Why did he have to be here now? She couldn't handle this, her heart ached, to tell him how she felt, but he was a Hitachiin twin. He wouldn't understand feelings and would just finish her already tortured heart off. She couldn't bear his rejection, especially since it had been less than a week since she'd met him. How could she like him so much already?

Hikaru: "Since your not going to tell me can I ask you a question?"

Rachel: she nodded wiping the last few tears off her cheek.

Hikaru: "How can you tell us apart? Sure we normally keep the same hair partings, but we switched them today and you still knew, how did you do that?"

Rachel: "You shine, Kaoru doesn't." She stated simply looking into his deep golden eyes. "Like a star, but brighter."

Hikaru: He smiled down at her and leaned in, and when he was a centimeter away from her lips he whispered, "We'll shine brighter together," Then he closed the gap between their lips and allowed them to connect for 1.34 seconds, and pulled apart.

Rachel: She cuddled into Hikaru's side, and his hand stroked her arm comfortingly. He had probably done this a million times before for his twin, and it could all be an act, but honestly, she didn't care at that moment. He was hers for the night. All hers.

_On the other side of the field, a middle class gossip photographer was keeping eye on the field, waiting for the celebrity scoop that surely would get him into a big-shot magazine. Reporter Arata's POV_

Arata: *CLICK CLICKCLICK* He snapped a few more shots then put his camera down, a HITACHIIN and a SOUH? Unheard of! This was going to be huge! Finally, he thought. An opportunity of this magnitude… "I'll be rich!" he said to nobody but himself. Picking up his camera he reviewed his previous pictures. "Just ONE more and I'll have everything I need!" he muttered, treading slightly closer to the apparent lovers.

Rachel's POV

Arata: *CLICKFLASHCLICKFLASH* "Oops… stupid flash…"

Hikaru and Rachel: They both snap their heads up towards the blinding flashes, then glare at the cause of it.

Rachel: "I'll KIIL YOU! BOTH of you! Hikaru! So I was right this IS only a game to you! And to think I…. DEAD! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" She stood up and took a menacing step towards the reporter.

Arata: He turns and runs. "Thanks for the heads up Hika-chan!" he yelled over his shoulder with a grin. Really, he didn't know THIS Hitachiin. But maybe he might escape Rachel's wrath by blaming Hikaru.

Rachel: MUST. GET. PICTURES! She screamed in her head. There is NO way the Hitachiins could get away with this! She HAD to stop this reporter! She ran frantically after him but he disappeared into the huge mob of other camera wielding people.

Hikaru: I thought Kaoru was kidding!

**Katie: way to go Rachel *clap clap* you left 'em with a cliffhanger… AGAIN.**

**Rachel: well i… don't want my readers to forget about my fanfiction… I mean if I didn't leave on a cliffhanger I'd have to update more often! But maybe I should update more often anyways…**

**Hikaru: It wasn't my fault—**

***Hikaru Hitachiin has been blocked from the conversation***

**Rachel: you don't get a say in anything! From now on I've decided to make your life a living-**

**Katie: woah there bud! Calm down! **

**Rachel…**

***Rachel has left the conversation***

**Katie: ummm hellooooo? Anyone out there? Ohkayyyy? Umm why don't y'all leave a review? Eh? Eh? You know you want to… ESPECIALLY on Arata because he's totally awesome!**

***Rachel has joined the conversation***

**Rachel: first off, NEVER use "y'all" you AREN'T American so stop trying to be like them! Second. My characters are waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy AWESOMER (awesomer IS a word. Sue me. Or sue Tamaki it'd be funnier, just hope it works out considering he's a nonexistent person/anime character…) Thirdly, THIS TIME I GET THE LAST WORD! Rachel out! PEACE!**


End file.
